


And Everything Overlapped

by shimmie (patrickrose7)



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, Multi, Mutual Pining, Open Marriage, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickrose7/pseuds/shimmie
Summary: "I love him too, you know," Clare's voice appears behind him.Noah startles, turning his head to see his stunning wife in the doorway with a sparkle in her eye."Maybe not the way you do, but still," she continues, moving to take Noah into her arms, swaying gently."I – I don't know–" Noah sputters, his cheeks burning as his heart pounds."Noah. Seriously," Clare brings a hand to cup his cheek. "Sometimes I wonder how you're an actor, honey. You're aterribleliar."----Updatedto add a second chapter of bonus filth!
Relationships: Clare Lydia Michelle/Noah Reid, Dan Levy & Clare Lydia Michelle & Noah Reid, Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46
Collections: RPFebruary Prompt Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [rpfebpromptfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/rpfebpromptfest) collection. 



> Not sure if this is considered "leading a conversation" but...hope it's a-okay 😉
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> After noticing the painfully-obvious sexual tension between the two of them, Clare leads a conversation with Noah about what it might be like to bring Dan into their sex life. If Noah gets worked up and Clare gets him off while talking him through a fantasy about Dan, that is _a-okay_.

Dan, per usual, is the last to leave, making up some reason not to share an Uber with the rest of their friends. They've shared glasses of wine in the kitchen for what feels like hours, easily falling into the banter and teasing that made their characters' romance so natural.

Noah occasionally catches Dan not-subtly checking out his biceps, and finds his own eyes drifting down to the V of Dan's shirt, where tantalizing black curls peek above the neckline.

Dan occasionally finds some excuse to playfully bump into him, lips quirking into that cute sideways smile with that gleam in his eye.

As he goes to refill their glasses, Noah realizes they've emptied the entire bottle. He grins at Dan, looking through the pantry for another.

Shit. Was that really their last bottle of wine? Clare would know. Speaking of Clare...

Noah looks up, brows furrowed.

"She's in the other room," Dan says with a smirk, reading his mind as usual. "I should probably go, though. It's late and I seem to have exhausted your supply. I'll bring you a few bottles next time."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Daniel," Noah says softly.

"Goodnight," Dan murmurs into his ear as Noah is engulfed in a smothering hug, bringing his mouth dangerously close to Patrick's spot on David's neck.

Noah tries to ignore the fluttery feeling in his gut at Dan's embrace, and the longing as the door shuts behind Dan. The room feels almost lifeless now, like its energy source was Dan Levy. It's silent except for the pounding of Noah's heart; he can feel it throughout his body.

"I love him too, you know," Clare's voice appears behind him.

Noah startles, turning his head to see his stunning wife in the doorway with a sparkle in her eye.

"Maybe not the way you do, but still," she continues, moving to take Noah into her arms, swaying gently.

"I – I don't know–" Noah sputters, his cheeks burning as his heart pounds.

"Noah. Seriously," Clare brings a hand to cup his cheek. "Sometimes I wonder how you're an actor, honey. You're a _terrible_ liar."

As Clare disappears with a wink, Noah's mind spins. His _wife_ just...casually drops the _L word_ about another person?!? And...does he _love_ Dan? Oh god. He loves Dan.

After a shower to (unsuccessfully) clear his mind, Noah joins Clare in their bed. She turns over to cozy up next to him, her hand absently tracing the lines of his shoulders.

"In case I wasn't clear earlier, I'm more than okay with what's going on," Clare murmurs as she strokes through his hair. "And if anything happens, I'm excited to see where it goes."

"I – I guess maybe I haven't admitted it to myself? Until now,” Noah blurts out then looks over at Clare and her beautiful blue eyes.

"What do you think we'd be doing if we had invited him to stay?" Clare asks as she drags a hand through his stubble.

A moan escapes Noah's mouth, imagining Clare to his right, Dan to his left...

"Is this okay?" Clare asks quietly.

"God, yes," Noah rasps. "He–he'd be here with us."

"Mmhmm. Plenty of room," Clare teases, splaying over their king bed. "You could kiss him for real. Feel his tongue and his stubble."

Noah groans as Clare plants a soft kiss on him. Her slim fingers trace his dick through his pajamas.

"Is Dan getting you hard, sweetie? We're getting him hard," Clare grinds up on his thigh. "I bet his lips are so soft all over you. And those big hands. Maybe he'll ask me what you like. Or he'll show you what he's always wanted to do to you."

Noah nods and whimpers.

"Would you like it if he was on top?" Clare pushes him on his back, pinning his shoulders.

"Yes," Noah breathes.

"He's so hard for you, Noah," Clare drags herself over his cock. Noah moans at the friction, meeting her thrust with his hips, his hands flying up to grip her ass.

"Oh _yes_ , Daniel," Noah cries out. But his eyes open, panicked as he realizes the gravity of what just left his mouth. But Clare stays on top of him, fucking _grinning_ like a lunatic as she licks her lips.

"This is gonna be _so_ fun," she giggles. "Dan's all hot and bothered for you, honey. How do you want to get him off?"

"I wanna blow him," Noah blurts out breathlessly.

"You wanna choke on that big cock?"

Noah almost chokes on nothing, but he nods, breathing heavily.

Clare crawls to the side, digging through her nightstand and shuffling under the covers. Noah gawks when she returns, naked, holding her most realistic dildo.

"You aren't gonna blow Dan in your pajamas, are you?" She admonishes.

"Fuck. No," Noah moans as he shimmies out of his pants. Clare lifts the t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the side.

Clare is straddling him, gently grinding against his cock as she licks her lips. And god, she's _so_ wet. Fuck.

"God, you're so wet for this," Noah moans.

"Well Dan's _dripping_ for you, babe," Clare kisses the tip of the dildo and teases it with her tongue before moving it toward his mouth.

"Fuck, you're gonna kill me," Noah whines.

"Mm, if anything, you're gonna choke to death," Clare drags the dildo across his cheek.

“Jesus fucking christ,” Noah groans, pressing back onto the pillow.

She teases at his lips with the wet tip of the dildo, and Noah takes Dan – um, _it_ – into his mouth. Noah takes just the head, the first ridge moving past his lips, feeling Clare gently pushing it in and out. His mouth already feels so _full_ , and there's still a good four inches on the outside. Holy fuck. Noah sends a silent appreciation to all the blowjob-givers out there, and tries taking in a little more.

Noah forces it out with a spluttering cough.

“Fuck,” he mutters. “I have a renewed appreciation for your blowjobs, babe.”

Clare giggles.

“I bet Dan will love watching you choke on his cock,” She leans down to murmur in his ear, gently suckling on the skin behind it. “He'll fill you up real nice.”

Noah groans, bucking his hips upward against Clare. She's still so – god, she might be loving this more than he is.

“Keep going,” Noah begs, glancing to the dildo at his side.

Clare picks it back up. “Dan wants to know how much of him you can take when he fucks your face. Open wide, babe.”

“Fuck,” Noah moans, panting as he relaxes his jaw and throat while grinding his aching cock up against Clare.

She's gentle as she guides the dildo back in, and he's able to take more of it this time. Noah's eyes water as it starts to reach the back of his throat, and Clare pulls back, thrusting it faster to a more manageable depth. It doesn't really taste like anything. He wonders what Dan tastes like. Are dicks salty?

And that's a thought he just had about his friend.

“Use your lips and tongue,” Clare instructs him with a devious grin. "And your hands on the parts you can't fit."

Noah runs his tongue up the underside and swirls it around the head, sucking harder with his lips. He imagines Dan on top of him – the weight and the scent and the sounds – pinning him to the bed and fucking his face. Noah can use one hand to stroke Dan's cock and the other to –

"It's gonna feel so good for him, babe. Those calluses from your guitar," Clare starts to jack his aching cock with one hand and fingers herself with the other. "I bet Dan thinks about your fingers when he touches himself."

"You think so?" He asks breathily.

"Mmhm," she murmurs. "Maybe he fingers himself and imagines it's you."

Noah keens underneath her as Clare smirks down at him, quickly reducing him to a moaning wreck with her practiced hands.

“Oh, he's close, honey. Finally getting that mouth of yours on him. Can you finish him off?”

“Fuck yes,” Noah nods. He's already so close too, all slick from Clare, desperate to come as he slurps and tightens his mouth around the dildo.

Clare's moans intensify as she rubs herself off against his cock, the dildo's motions becoming more erratic.

“Take it!” she cries out, and Noah frantically grabs the dildo from her hand. He gently eases it farther into his mouth. It flattens out his tongue and stretches his lips as he relaxes his jaw.

“Oh yes, yes, yes,” Clare chants, whimpering as she gets herself off. Her hands move to pinch Noah's nipples, and he cries out as the sensations jolt him.

Noah moans around the dildo as Clare comes with a cry, fingers digging into his chest as she grinds against his dick. She throws her head back with her eyes closed, her long tresses draped over her bare shoulders. She stills for a moment, breathing hard with a dopey smile plastered across her lips.

“How's Dan gonna make you come?” She murmurs, bending down and pressing her lips to Noah's neck, stroking his curls with her fingers.

“Please, Daniel," are the only words Noah can form right now.

"I think Dan wants to suck you off," Clare decides with a smirk, and Noah just lets out a strangled moan as she scoots down the bed. "Maybe I'll show him that thing you like with my tongue."

Clare licks a stripe up the underside of his cock, and it's almost enough to push Noah over the edge as she circles the tip with her tongue before licking into his slit.

"Maybe he's even hard again, getting to live out his fantasy with you, babe. Finally getting your gorgeous cock in his mouth. I bet he's imagined this before, getting to share you with me," Clare strokes him, agonizingly slowly.

"Jesus fuck," Noah moans, but it quickly turns to a desperate cry as Clare swallows him down and moans around his dick while pinning his hips to the bed. Noah tries to thrust into the wet heat of her mouth but she holds him down, expertly working him with her tongue.

Thirty seconds is probably a generous estimate before Noah comes with a broken moan, already driven to the edge. Clare's fingernails dig stinging marks into his ass as he pulses into her mouth, her muscles constricting around him just amplifying the euphoria.

“You're the best fuckin wife in the whole world,” Noah exhales with a groan as he comes down, splaying out on the bed and admiring the beauty atop him with a smile, running a hand through her dark hair.

“I know,” She quips with a cheeky grin, collapsing to his side.

“I love you,” Noah kisses her sweetly. “More than anything.”

“Mm, you know I love you too. Hopefully you'll love me even more after the next wine and cheese night,” Clare raises an eyebrow and kisses him back.

“Have I told you that you're the best and I love you?” Noah murmurs.

“If you couldn't tell, I'm _very_ into this idea. And I'm tired of drowning in sexual tension,” Clare scoffs at him, rolling out of bed to clean up. “I've suffered through, like, _five years_ of it!”

“Wait, what?” Noah calls out as Clare heads to the bathroom.

“You're both idiots!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should preface this by saying it's absolutely not intended to question any of the characters' real life sexuality/identity, it's just some friends having fictional fun ☺

The anticipation that's been thrumming through Noah's veins tonight has been almost palpable, almost unbearable, despite the fact he can't even decide exactly how to invite his best friend to a threesome.

"You sure you're okay, babe? If he says yes?" Clare traces a hand through the hint of stubble on his cheeks.

"Mmhmm. Yes, I want it," Noah murmurs into her neck, mouthing at her little birthmark just above the collarbone.

"I want it too," Clare whispers with a hint of longing, a slight rasp. "Been thinking about it all night."

"God, me too," Noah moans quietly, feeling his cock twitch beneath his Good Jeans. The fact that Dan always compliments them had nothing to do with his choice of outfit today. Definitely not.

Noah kisses her messily, moaning softly. His breath hitches when Clare lightly shoves him into the wall, his hands traveling up and down the pleats on the back of her dress.

The sound of the running sink somehow doesn't register as a warning to them, nor does the sound of the door as Dan exits the half bath in the hallway.

"Oh, um," Dan freezes a few steps from them.

Noah and Clare both look toward the sound of Dan's voice with a quiet gasp. Noah's hand is up Clare's dress and she still clings to a fistful of his hair.

"Daniel," Noah croaks out breathily, noting Dan's darkening eyes and mouth hanging slightly ajar.

"Do you, uh, want me to go?" Dan asks quietly, anxiously wringing his hands. "I'll get an Uber."

"No," Noah and Clare both respond in unison.

Dan's jaw drops a tiny bit, frozen where he stands across from them.

"We would love it if you stayed," Noah clears his throat. "With us."

"If—only if you want to," Clare adds nervously, releasing her grip on Noah's hair and turning to face Dan.

"So, like a—" Dan's eyes grow wider and he falters.

"A threesome. Yes," Clare states evenly.

Noah flushes, hearing those words leave her mouth. A terrifying moment of silence hangs in the air between them as Dan's face goes on an entire journey, settling on a more lusty version of the initial shock.

"Yes. God, yes," Dan exhales a held breath, finally stepping forward toward them. "Were you—just then, were you...thinking about me?"

"Yes," Noah and Clare both blurt out simultaneously, and he looks back to her to see a matching grin on her face.

"Oh?" Dan cocks an eyebrow and closes the gap between them with a sultry smile. "Anything about me in particular?"

"Wanna tell Dan what you've been practicing, honey?" Clare gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Noah meets Dan's smoldering gaze with what he hopes is a confident stance.

"Sucking cock," Noah barely recognizes his own voice. "Just—um, dildos. You're—you would be my first."

Dan's jaw drops and a strangled noise leaves his mouth.

"Oh, Daniel," Clare rests a hand on Dan's bicep and trails it down his forearm, murmuring in his ear. "He _begs_ for it."

"Holy _fuck_ ," Dan lets out a soft groan as his eyelids flutter. Clare whispers something in Dan's ear, and Noah's pulse quickens when he sees the devious grin flare across Dan's lips.

Noah swears he can feel the blood rush downward from his head as Dan bends slightly to kiss her, moaning into his wife's mouth. He makes a show of grabbing her ass, trailing fingers up her thighs as she moans in return, fondling him all over.

"Would you like to come upstairs with us, Noah?" Clare intertwines a hand with Dan's leading them to the bedroom with a smirk.

"Hey, no fair!" Noah bounds up the stairs behind them as Clare and Dan take off with delighted giggles.

Dan tugs Clare back into a showy kiss, and she stands on her tiptoes to meet Dan's mouth, guiding his hand to the zipper up the back of her dress. Clare drops the dress to the floor, stepping out of the black fabric pooled on the rug.

"How long have you wanted to undress my husband, Daniel?" Clare murmurs, cupping a cheek full of stubble in her hand.

"Longer than I'd care to admit," Dan croaks out hoarsely, eyes flitting over to where Noah stands a few feet away.

"Well, don't let me keep you from it," Clare presses a kiss to Dan's cheek then practically shoves him toward Noah. She takes a seat on their bed, propped up against the headboard with a grin.

Noah vaguely registers the sound of her vibrator, but his attention is transfixed by Dan as he stalks over. He isn't that much taller than Noah, but right now it feels like Dan is towering over him.

Dan reaches for the top button of Noah's shirt, and as soon as Noah nods, he opens them almost tantalizingly slowly, reverently, as if he's savoring it. Noah wants to squirm under the intense gaze; Dan's ogling him like he's a gift to be unwrapped, shallow breaths tickling Noah's forehead.

More and more of Noah's chest is revealed as Dan works his way down the buttons. After he reaches the last, he slides his hands over Noah's shoulders, pushing the shirt to the floor. The touch sends a shiver down Noah's spine.

Dan reaches for Noah's belt, swiftly unbuckling and removing it. Noah can hear Dan's breath hitch as he pops the button of his jeans, which practically unzip themselves to expose Noah's nicest boxers that he coincidentally chose today.

Noah revels in the soft moan that leaves Dan's mouth as he slides broad palms and purposeful fingers over Noah's ass, trailing them teasingly close to his crease and down his thighs, pulling Noah's jeans and boxers to his ankles.

"Fuck," Dan whispers as Noah kicks the pants off his ankles, staring at Noah's fist gently gripping his achingly hard cock in front of him.

"Isn't he lovely? It'd be awfully selfish of me not to share," Clare smirks at them from the bed, arching her back against the headboard as she grinds against the vibrator.

Dan doesn't respond verbally, just nods and stares with his mouth agape.

"Daniel, can I?" Noah trails his fingers over Dan's sweater.

When Dan nods, Noah pulls their hips flush and slides both hands over the bare skin under Dan's sweater. Lifting upward, Dan raises his arms for Noah to pull the sweater off.

It's not like he's never seen Dan shirtless. But feeling their bare chests pressed together and Dan's erection rutting into his thigh? Noah grips the base of his cock with a moan, resting his forehead on Dan's shoulder as his hips buck forward helplessly.

"Oh, sweetie," Clare coos. "You haven't even gotten his pants off yet."

Noah looks up with the intention of glaring at her, but instead is greeted by the sight of his wife fucking herself with a thick, pink dildo. Her carefully crafted hairstyle is falling apart, a hint of sweat shimmering on her forehead.

Dan's hand grips Noah's wrist, and Noah looks down to see Dan guiding it to the button of his jeans, bulging obscenely with the outline of his cock. Dan whimpers and squeezes Noah's shoulders as he pops the button open and unzips him.

Noah slides his hands under the waistband of Dan's boxers, pushing everything down to his thighs.

"Fuck," Noah grunts as Dan's cock springs free, proudly standing to face him and already glistening at the tip.

Dan's mouth is hanging open, darkened eyes staring lustfully. Noah realizes his face must have the same expression as he guides Dan's clothes the rest of the way down, admiring all the newly exposed skin—long, toned legs peppered with dark curls. He rights himself, reverently tracing his hands over Dan's shoulders and torso, feeling the trail of goosebumps left in the path of his fingers.

"Oh my god, just kiss already!" Clare calls out from her perch on the bed, fingers rubbing circles on her clit while the other hand holds the dildo.

As Dan kicks his pants to the side, Noah tugs him into a hungry kiss, both meeting with a moan. It's different than with Clare, obviously—broad, flat, hairy—but it still feels so right.

Dan _devours_ him, hands traversing his entire body, teeth nipping at his lip, tongue swiping his own.

But what really has Noah on the brink of coming again is when Dan grinds their cocks together, bringing a hand down to grip both and rutting upward into his own hand with a groan. Noah can't stop the whimpers leaving him upon feeling this new friction, panting desperately into Dan's hungry mouth.

"Daniel," Clare pats the bed next to her. "Let's give Noah a minute to calm down. Poor thing is about to come all over you."

Noah whines in protest as Dan pulls away with a smirk, climbing onto the bed and straddling Clare on his knees.

"Anything I can help with, my dear?"

"Mm, yes please," Clare relaxes back against the bed with a grin as Dan takes the dildo in his hand. She lets out a little pleased gasp as he turns on the dildo's vibrator and gently eases it in and out.

Dan moves onto his knees and forearms and Noah's pretty sure his heart stops as Dan rocks back and forth with the thrusts of his hand, cheeks spreading right in front of Noah.

"Holy fuck, Daniel," Noah blurts out breathlessly.

Pretty much the sexiest expression he's ever seen graces Dan's already gorgeous face when he turns around to look at Noah.

"See something you like?" Dan smirks at him.

"E—everything," Noah breathes, gripping his cock in a feeble attempt to retain some semblance of self control. "All of it. Both of you."

"Mkay, we all know you're staring at Dan's ass, babe," Clare quips.

"You gonna do something about it or just stand there and watch me fuck your wife?" Dan cocks an eyebrow in challenge.

Noah likes both options, to be honest, so it takes him a second to form any coherent thoughts.

"You might need to give him some ideas, Daniel," Clare trails a finger across Dan's shoulder and down his arm with a smirk.

Dan rolls onto his back next to Clare, the two of them creating an almost obscenely beautiful masterpiece. Clare switched off the vibrations, but still splays out on their bed with her dildo visible between her toned thighs. Dan, all long, tanned limbs and dark hair, lazily strokes himself as they both look hungrily up at Noah.

"Well, Noah, I _love_ getting my cock sucked," Dan says with a tantalizing lick of his lips.

Noah all but combusts as he kneels over Dan on the bed, and with a reassuring smile from Clare, he takes Dan's cock in his hand.

The angle is different than touching himself as Noah gently strokes Dan a few times, swiping at the beading precome with his thumb. Dan's eyelids flutter, his breaths half panting and half moaning.

Noah dimly registers the sound of Clare turning the vibrator back on as he lowers his mouth down onto Dan's cock. And god, it's a thousand times better than he imagined. Dan gently fucks up into his mouth, and Noah seals his lips around the base. Dan's thick and heavy and so, _so_ hot as Noah's jaw aches from the stretch.

He can hear Dan and Clare kissing, the dildo fucking in and out of her, and whimpers that he realizes are his own. The familiar click comes from their bottle of lube, and before Noah completely realizes what's happening, Dan shifts slightly to slide his own finger inside him with a delicious moan.

"Holy _fuck_ , Dan," Noah moans, grinding his cock against Dan before pulling off and swiping away the saliva dribbling down his chin.

Dan looks at him with a wild grin; Clare's equally wild.

"Your wife so kindly offered this and I couldn't resist," Dan holds another of Clare's toys, a slender stainless steel wand she'd wrapped in a condom. "I'll show you how much I love getting fucked."

Noah makes a wounded noise and just stares as Dan adds another finger, watching his rim stretch around the second digit, all glistening with lube. Dan arches his back and moans as Noah stands there speechless and hopelessly turned on.

"You like watching, honey? Seeing Dan open himself up?" Clare nudges him with her foot and cuddles up next to Dan.

Noah nods, transfixed. Dan's ass swallows up the toy beautifully, and Noah almost comes on the spot watching it disappear right into him with a long, low moan.

Dan brings Noah's hand to the base of the toy with a devious grin, and he holds it gingerly.

"I won't break," Dan says it as a challenge with another raised eyebrow.

Noah growls as he takes Dan's cock back in his mouth, thrusting the toy in and out.

"Oh fuck him, babe. Holy fuck," Clare sounds absolutely wrecked, breathing harshly as she stares.

There are muffled sounds of kissing and moaning above him as Noah messily sucks Dan's cock down over and over while he fucks the toy in and out. With every subtle change of angle or a swipe of the tongue, Noah notes the slightly different moan or greedy clench around the toy.

Clare's breathy moans grow steadily higher in pitch as she gets close, and Noah looks up in time to witness one of the most gorgeous sights he's ever seen. Dan holds Clare's dildo in place as she comes, arching off the bed with a loud cry, legs trembling. As she sinks back down with a groan and a smile, Dan pulls it out, shuts it off, and kisses her gently.

"Holy fucking _fuck_ , you guys," Noah starts jacking himself furiously with one hand and Dan in his other. "That's the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen."

Dan's eyes lock back on him, but he throws his head back in pleasure as Clare starts playing with his nipples with a grin. With a dollop of lube, Noah straddles Dan with his right hand wrapped around their cocks, stroking both as he watches Clare's tongue tracing circles. It's slick and wet and hot and hard as Noah thrusts against him, watching Dan's pleasured expression almost in disbelief.

All it takes is a deep moan from Dan as Clare gently bites down and Noah's coming, the feeling of intense relief so overwhelming that all he hears is his pounding heartbeat as his vision turns to stars.

As Noah's eyes refocus, Clare grins at him with a bright, toothy smile, cuddled up next to Dan, who looks _thoroughly_ wrecked, mouth ajar, chest and stomach splattered with come.

"Gonna come for us, Daniel?" Clare murmurs in his ear, stroking slender fingers through his wild curls.

Dan just nods breathlessly, and Noah drags his hand through his come, grabbing Dan's cock and starting to stroke again. When Noah reaches for the toy again, Dan clenches around it with a moan, arching his back off the bed.

"Oh my fucking god," Dan groans as Noah thrusts the toy in time with his hand, and Dan lasts till the third before coming with a desperate cry, arching his back and gripping fistfuls of the sheets.

Noah feels Dan's cock pulsing in his grip, stroking through the aftershocks and dripping out of his fist. He stares at the scene, mouth agape, as the sounds of harsh breathing fill the otherwise quiet room.

Noah snuggles himself into the narrow space between Dan and Clare with a satisfied sigh, kissing Dan on the cheek and then Clare.

"Attention whore," Clare grumbles teasingly as she returns the kiss.

On his other side, Dan snorts out a laugh then starts to peel himself upward off the sheets.

"You stay right there, Daniel. We'll get you cleaned up." Clare takes the toy from his hand, tossing the condom out as she heads to the bathroom before Dan can object.

Dan settles back into the bed, looking over at Noah with an expression he can't quite read. It's not until just now as the lube turns sticky, the come dries, and the post-orgasm bliss fades that Noah's hit with the overwhelming uncertainty of _what now?_

"Don't go, Daniel," Noah murmurs, stroking Dan's palm with his thumb, knowing Dan must be overthinking ten times worse. He presses a gentle kiss to Dan's shoulder, propping himself up on his elbow and pressing his body into Dan's.

"You, um, you want me to stay? Here?" Dan's voice is thick with emotion.

Clare's voice calls out over the sound of running water.

"Yes, dumbass! I've been waiting fucking _years_ for my idiot husband to ask you to stay."

Something almost imperceptible happens to Dan's face just then—maybe the un-clenching of his jaw or the softening of his expression, but when he repeats " _years?_ " to Noah, his lips curl into a smug grin.

Noah can feel himself blushing.

"Swap stories over breakfast?" Noah murmurs, pressing a smile against the tender skin of Dan's neck.

"Mmhmm," Dan hums, kissing Noah's temple.

Clare returns with warm washcloths, tossing one so it lands squarely on Noah's face before he can fully react, and gently cleaning Dan up with the other.

"Hey," Noah grumbles, wiping himself up then tossing it back at Clare when he thinks she isn't looking. She obviously catches it and flips him off on her way back to the bathroom.

They, unfortunately, have to take turns in the small shower, but by the time they've all cleaned up, enjoyed a cup of tea and an episode of House Hunters, and eventually climb back into bed, Noah feels light enough to simply float away. And even if sleeping between the two of them feels vaguely like being strangled by an octopus, Noah wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
